


my hands shake and shudder at the mention of half hearted reasons why we'll only be friends

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Divergent, Ficlet, Fundy burns a house down, If the Fundy Dream marriage thing was actually canon basically, M/M, Oneshot, Post the Wedding Fiasco, Vague references to George/Dream (the characters), heard the song Rory and was like anyone else gonna do this one, idk - Freeform, implied major character death, like what if Fundy just snapped one day idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy wonders how it all went so wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	my hands shake and shudder at the mention of half hearted reasons why we'll only be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from the song _Rory_ by Foxing. 
> 
> Idk I know it was a joke thing, but what if Fundy snapped after being left at the altar, ya know.  
> Wouldn't that be neat.

Silver shined and glimmered, sat coiled and venomous, at the center of his palm. He stared at the ring and he wondered why he even still wore it. It slipped back around his finger, settling easy and familiar against the line of flattened fur. He didn't even notice it. It was familiar by now. Just another piece of the uniform. Hat, jacket, boots, ring. He never forgot it. It was always there. And he made sure to never lose it. 

And sometimes he saw him, briefly and in passing. They never spoke. He was never even seen most times. Stuck to the shade, hidden within the soft swathes of the dark that filled the interior of a home, or a forest, or the cliff side above a lake. 

He would watch. And he would wonder where it went wrong. 

If it was him. If it was something he said. Something he did. If he could take it back or ask for forgiveness. But he couldn't even figure out what it was he had done. He thought he was a good man. That he had done everything right. 

_'I swear I'm a good man.'_

He couldn't even pinpoint when it had turned bad. There wasn't any hint before that he could really think of. It had been smiles and awkward conversations and movies and just the two of them and no one else. He really thought that he had loved him back. 

_'I swear I'm a good man.'_

Apparently that had been a naive wish. Some kind of kitschy romantic plot, the whims of a teenage fantasy, to think the person who had accepted his proposal had actually loved him back. Like his crush had checked yes but ditched him at prom. 

And maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he wasn't the one at fault. He had done everything right. He had put his all into making it work. He had held his heart in his hand, offered it, and had it turned down for flowers filled with flies and rot and he didn't understand why. He had done everything right. 

_'So why don't you love me back?'_

He had done everything right. And yet, the altar left empty, just him and an audience and a ring. An empty ring. 

_'Why don't you love me back?'_

He stared at them from behind the curled fingers of the tree line, crouched and hunched in the brush, hands clenched into fists and claws bit into his palms. He watched and he watched and he didn't understand what was so great about him. Didn't understand why it wasn't the two of them by the shore instead, laughing and smiling, bare feet kicking at the waves as they waited for the sun to set. Why it wasn't him with an arm slung over his shoulder. Why it wasn't him with his fingers twined with someone else's. Why it wasn't him out there and not here, lurking and leering like some wolf along the woods, waiting for a single sign of weakness. 

And he couldn't find one between them. There was no moment where the grins faltered or the voices wavered, any moment of uncertainty or caution or even fear. And it wasn't him out there and it should have been. It should have been him. It should have been him. 

_'I swear I'm a good man.'_

Why wasn't it him? He had done everything right. He had done everything completely right. Why was the ring he wore so cold if he had done everything right? Why didn't he look at him like that if he had done everything right? 

Why was he all alone if he had done everything right? 

_'Why don't you love me back?'_

And if he followed them home, if he stalked after them, careful to wind far from their path and linger just far enough he could still hear them, but they would never see him. If he waited til they retired for the night. Til they were safe in their bed-- In the bed that should have half belonged to him _(I swear I'm a good man_ ). If he had brought a bottle of fire starter and a match. If he poured it on the wooden door and the wood thatched sidings of the house, _(why don't you love me back)_ if he struck a match against the grit of the stone, if he dropped it and watched the flames scatter over the grain _(so why don't you love me back)_. If he stared at the fire and waited and waited and waited _(I swear I'm a good man)_ and waited-- 

It was because it should have been him.

**Author's Note:**

> This so stupid and I'm sorry


End file.
